Jednorożce
'Jednorożce '-''' 'konie z rogami na czole i z lwim ogonem (wyjątkiem jest Jednorożec Ziemi). Ich królem jest Alicorn Ono, ojciec Onchao. Cechy i umiejętności Są płochliwe, boją się nawet elfów. Są obiektem zainteresowania Panthei. Mają moc przywracania roślin do zdrowia, bądź życia. Najniezwyklejszy jest Onchao i jednorożce żywiołów. Onchao ma moc użyźniania martwej ziemi i przywracania do życia zwiędłych roślin. Tylko Mia zna język jednorożców. Są bezradne wobec węży. Gdy utracą róg nadal żyją. W odc. 26, 1 sezonu, okazuje się, że Panthea po pozbawieniu rogów, trzyma jednorożce w zagrodzie. Jednorożce w mitologii greckiej Jednorożce pochodzą z mitów greckich. Ktezjasz opisał je jako pierwszy, oto cechy, jakie wyróżnił; *łeb jelenia *stopy słonia *lwi ogon. *róg na środku czoła W średniowieczu przedstawiano jednorożca jako białego rumaka z rogiem na głowie. Był jedyną istotą zdolną do ataku na słonia. Jego ostre kopyta mogły przeciąć jego brzuch. Według Greków, jednorożce mieszkały w Indiach. Podobno uzdrawiały i oczyszczały duszę. Istniało wielu oszustów. Jako rogi jednorożców, sprzedawano rogi narwalów - morskich ssaków, z jednym rogiem na czole. Oto link do strony, na której poczytacie o jednorożcach - więcej informacji o starożytnych jednorożcach. Jak widać jednorożce z serialu "Mia and Me" także mają lwie ogony, w przeciwieństwie do koni, których ogon jest cały z włosia. Jedynie Jednorożec Ziemi ma ogon właściwy dla koni. Tradycje i zwyczaje Każdy jednorożec rodzi się w grocie narodzenia. Młode jednorożce muszą przejść próbę odwagi, aby zostać przyjętymi do stada. Jednorożce raz do roku zjadają kwiaty kwitnącego drzewa. Są to tradycje jednorożców. Dotyczą one również Onchao. Ciekawostki *Ich łzy leczą choroby i rany. *Każdy jednorożec przechodzi próbę odwagi. Odbywa się ona w wulkanie jednorożca ognia. *Każdy jednorożec rodzi się w Grocie Narodzenia pod opieką Jednorożca Wody. *Centopia ma kształt głowy jednorożca. *Most na Pola Błyszczącego ma po obu stronach głowę jednorożca *Włócznia Panthei posiada głowę jednorożca, a ostrzem jest róg *Wraz z wiekiem, róg jednorożca rośnie *Jedyne poznane stado to Leśne stado *Kryształy na grzywie dobierają źrebakom rodzice. Wiemy to, ponieważ Onchao zaraz po narodzeniu miał zwykłą grzywę, bez ozdób. *Są bardzo płochliwe. *Łąka na którą przechodziły była niedostępna, z powodu skarżących się drzew * Królem jednorożców jest Ono. * Królową jednorożców jest Lyria * Onchao jest księciem jednorożców * Każdy jednorożec w sezonie 1 spotkał się z Pantheą. * Każdy jednorożec dba o pewien zakątek krainy. * Najprawdopodobniej tradycje jednorożców wymyśliły jednorożce żywiołów. Jednorożce Centopii (te które poznaliśmy) Dorosłe jednorożce *Lyria - klacz *Sinette - klacz *Sito - ogier *Lavera - klacz, siostra Lyrii, ciocia Onchao *Malina - klacz *Volo - ogier *Rando - ogier, przywódca stada źrebaki *Onchao -źrebię płci męskiej, syn Lyrii, siostrzeniec Lavery *Pina- klacz źrebię *Rahn- ogier - źrebak *Fano- syn Volo i Sinette * Li - klacz źrebię Strażnicy Centopii i przodkowie wszystkich jednorożców w Centopii *Jednorożec Ziemi *Jednorożec wiatru *Jednorożec ognia *Jednorożec wody Sezon 2 * [Kwiatów * Jednorożec Gwiazd * Jednorożec Lodu/Śniegu * Jednorożec Dymu * Ono * Enzo * Jednorożec Tęczy * Inne nieznane jednorożce! Sezon 3 *Jednorożec Słońca *Jednorożec Księżyca *Jednorożec Serc Galeria Fano, Sito, Li i Volo.jpg Lyria Mia Onchao SWEET.jpg Mia and me unicorn magic by stell e-d5miph3.png Mia i Onchao w książce magia jets.jpg Mia and me Lyria Onchao.jpg Onchao i ziemia sweet.jpg Mia i Onchao oraz yuko i Mo.jpg Liria onchao i inne jednorożce.jpg Mia and me the water unicorn by stell e-d5miqi8.png Mia and me you have to help the unicorns by stell e-d5mwan7.png Mia and me the fire unicorn by stell e-d5miql0.png Jednorożec wiatru leeeeeeci.png Malina i Sito patrzy.jpg leci.jpg Przytula Lyrie.jpg b60d68d135227d11a53ed0e33b053967.jpg 537a40a46fa5e.png.jpg 537a40a5157e0.png.jpg 1375862919_872f6e81644d0dd589504d4cb6ff1436.jpg.png glowni bohaterzy.jpg Pina I Fano.jpg mia i jednorozce.jpg|'Jednorożce. :) ''' Liria.png mia_background.jpg 200_79897f58894f3105b645fa15773a8353.jpg mia_background.jpg Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Centopii Kategoria:Jednorożce Kategoria:Jednorożce z tła